


【授权翻】纳威变坏那一年 终章

by yezz9159



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezz9159/pseuds/yezz9159
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻】纳威变坏那一年 终章

第七章  
纳威，崭新的一天

Whimsy把货物送到后，他们按照约定和赫敏碰头。这会，赫敏正和Atkinson密切关注麦克米兰。

“我不明白我们为什么不直接把他引到城堡里某个致命的陷阱里结果了他。”德拉科说。

赫敏冲他嗜血的未婚夫得意地笑笑，“哦，亲爱的，你太适合阿兹卡班了。”

纳威哼哼，“你们两个真是一对。”

赫敏没理睬他。“还有，我已经处理好了。”

“你干什么了？”

德拉科威胁地瞪着Atkinson，这个男孩看上去非常害怕赫敏。和赫敏在一起呆了一个下午之后，这个蠢货在他的人造龙皮靴子里抖成了筛子。德拉科敢堵上他一半的财产他绝对被赫敏呼来喝去得够呛。这会，她脸上露出那种得意的笑容，好像对自己非常满意。

萨拉查的拐棍啊，他真想现在就上了她。

但是眼下还有事情要做。他指示Evan说：“Atkinson，我要你去找Baker和Mantel。我们要把剩下的货汇总起来，确保。。。”

“已经做好了，先生。”

德拉科冲他眨眨眼睛，没有说话。“已经做好了？我不明白。”他一向认为Atkinson跟克拉布和高尔差不多——忠诚但是完全没主见。

“我已经解决了，德拉科。”赫敏用一种无可争辩的语气说。

德拉科眯起眼睛来回打量着Evan和赫敏。Evan看上去吓得快尿裤子了。“我还是不——”

“德拉科，别纠缠这个问题了，”赫敏说。

纳威忍住笑意。尽管马尔福已经不再做校园霸凌那种事了，但他仍然是霍格沃茨最可怕的人。不过纳威注意到，他表现得再可怕，在只有五尺四高八石重（其中好多是头发）的书呆子赫敏格兰杰面前也只能俯首帖耳。。

好像是为了印证他的观点，德拉科立刻顺从地闭上嘴耸耸肩说“好吧。”他冲未婚妻露出意味深长的坏笑。一旦他们眼下的困难解决了，德拉科要和她干上一整天。为什么她要对他开启“超级书呆子”模式，她知道他对此没有抵抗力。他微微调整姿势想掩盖下半身的膨胀。

幸运的是，他的窘迫很快解除了。一个目光呆滞反应迟缓的麦克米兰向他们走来。只要朝这个超级假正经的小人看上一眼他就硬不起来了。

“马尔福，隆巴顿！”他抬起一根手指指着他们，张开嘴准备好好给他们上一堂他可能对着镜子练习了好多遍的说教课。突然，他的脸变得一片空白。显然他忘记了想说什么。

“厄尼，很高兴我们碰到了你，”赫敏说着，不着痕迹地从邪恶女王模式切换到女学生会主席模式。“我正想问问，你的清除毒品运动进行得怎么样了。”

麦克米兰的脸上露出德拉科从没见到过的最愚蠢，最虚假的笑容，“事实上，赫敏，我发现——”

“卷卷头发小姐！”Winky出现了，“Winky刚刚在学生宿舍里检查头发浓密小姐跟我们说的那种特殊草药。”

赫敏冲家养小精灵露出温柔的笑容，“是这样的，厄尼，我决定主动采取些行动。你之前完全是正确的，作为女学生会主席，我有责任协助你。”

麦克米兰听到赫敏的话露出可笑的自鸣得意的表情。德拉科一边看着男学生会主席一边思量着是不是该给他来个阿瓦达索命，但这么结果他似乎又太快了。

另一边，赫敏似乎没有意识到德拉科的邪恶计划。他把她的注意力引向家养小精灵，“你有什么发现吗，Winky？”

Winky眼睛瞪得双倍大，热情地点头。“哦是的，卷卷头发小姐！Winky自己没有发现什么，但是另外一个家养小精灵发现了很多很多特殊草药，就在。。。”她停住了，咬住嘴唇看向地板。

“Winky，”赫敏说，安抚着她的肩膀，“你可以告诉我。”

她颤抖着嘴唇犹豫不决地抬头看看麦克尼兰，颤抖着手指向他。“其他的家养小精灵在徽章闪亮先生的房间里发现了这种特殊草药！他有好多好多！”

厄尼的脸一下子涨的通紫，气急败坏地说，“太荒唐了！这个太。。。我是说是我开展的这项运动。这个家养小精灵明显在说谎。这个太。。。过愤了。”他赶紧用一阵大笑声掩盖自己的失言“过--粉！经典！老伙计。”

赫敏眯着眼睛看着他“厄尼，你嗑高了吗？”

他立刻停止大笑，“嗑高了？不可能的。我不嗑药。”

“对。除非其实你嗑药的。而且嗑高了。”

厄尼冲女学生会主席惊讶地张开嘴，然后转向纳威和德拉科，“你们两个干的好事！我知道！”

德拉科翻翻眼珠，“我们究竟干了什么？”

厄尼滑稽地眨眨眼睛，“ 我不知道，”他停顿了一会，下巴张开，“但你们肯定是干了什么。”

“厄尼，”赫敏叹口气，摇摇头，“转移话题没用。我只是。。。”她又叹一口气，“我对你十分失望。”

厄尼像只被踢了一脚的小狗。

“我想我要向校长汇报这件事。”

“不要！赫敏，求你。你不能！我什么都没干！”

“那么，你是说是家养小精灵在撒谎，而你也没有嗑高了。但事实是，你显然磕高了。”

他半张着嘴巴，过了一会才开口“我。。我。。我不知道。我真的不知道现在是怎么回事。”

“是因为药（du）品。”

“也许我是被陷害的！”

“看上去完全不可能，”德拉科故作同情地说，“隆巴顿和我可没法打败你，并且强迫你嗑药。”

厄尼看上去快要流眼泪了，“但是我发誓，我真是什么也没有。。。”

赫敏两手撑着臀部继续责备他，“你想这么跟麦格说？你以为她会相信你？你现在的精神状态可没什么说服力，厄尼。”

德拉科和纳威很想指出麦格现在也嗨得精神恍惚了，但是他们忍住了什么也没说。赫敏看上去完全控制住了形势。

“求你什么都不要说，赫敏。”

“为什么不要？毕竟，过去的几周里你一直骚扰我的未婚夫和朋友。一直都是你！你就是这么当男学生会主席的？

梅林下垂的睾丸啊，它正是麦克米兰此刻的样子的真是写照。男学生会主席如此绝望，都开始抹眼泪了。“我道歉，行不行，我真的道歉。我保证我再也不盯着德拉科和纳威了。我。。我做的太过了。”

“那我呢？我听说你让家养小精灵跟踪我。这是我听说过的最不专业的事情了。厄尼。难以置信你竟然这样威胁你的同事。”

德拉科从未像现在这样被赫敏吸引，要知道她现在还穿着衣服呢。她满足他对一个妻子的所有要求：聪明绝顶，忠诚可靠，邪恶阴险，并且极度可怕。

“赫敏，你知道我有多么尊敬你。我无法表达我有多么的抱歉。我错了。求你不要告诉校长。”

赫敏看着可怜的男学生会主席在她面前低声下气，表情痛苦，做出思考的样子。“我不敢相信，你这样对待我和我的朋友，我竟然还在考虑帮助你。如果我为你掩饰，我很可能会失去女学生会主席的位子，你知道吗？但是。。。”她做出一副被打败的样子，“但是我知道你为了现在的位子有多努力，厄尼。我知道这对你意味着什么。所以，我就给你一次机会，你赶紧把证据销毁。”

麦克米兰流出喜悦的泪水，“谢谢你，赫敏。”

“不管怎样，既然事实证明你不太可靠，我得让Winky和你一起去。而且我觉得你得为称她是骗子而向她道歉。”

厄尼忙不迭的答应，几乎把自己绊了一跤。赫敏甚至无法看他一眼。她的脸上切换了至少20种表情，其自然流畅的程度简直能让梅丽尔斯特里普蒙羞。感谢奥斯卡。

德拉科从未见过如此精妙不仅让麦克米兰相信自己得了幻想症——光这一点就已经非常了不起了，还让他觉得自己真的有罪。

“我真的不知道怎么谢你，赫敏，”厄尼说，眼睛里闪耀着如释重负的光芒，他不会跟他最重要的男学生会主席徽章分开了。

男学生会主席和家养小精灵一消失在楼梯上，德拉科就立刻转向赫敏，“你。。”他喘着气，“哦，你这个很坏，很坏的坏女孩。”他揽住她的腰把脸埋进她的脖子，“你绝对要被狠狠地干上一场。”

纳威忍不住呻吟，“赫敏，你要知道，对于你帮忙解决渣克米兰的事我感激不尽，但是能不能请你劝一劝你这位禽兽未婚夫，你们不应该在走廊中间交媾。”

“图书馆。”她挤出一句话。

德拉科赶紧点头，几乎没把脖子折断，“带路。”

“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦，打住，”纳威抓住德拉科的手臂，“你不觉得我们应该谈谈下一步该干什么？乔治说过我们可以——”

“不是现在，隆巴顿，”德拉科怒瞪着纳威说。

“我在老地方等你。”赫敏给了他一个暗示性的眼神，“我会为你准备好的。”

德拉科饥渴地咬住嘴唇，意识到所谓“准备好”就是说她会在第一次给他口的禁书区等他。“操！我保证，我会很快。”

纳威翻了个白眼，“这是你新婚夜才应该说的话，马尔福”

“你想怎么样？你没看到吗，我有更重要的事情要做。”

“我只是觉得我们要制定战略。毕竟，如果我们将来要一起工作，我们要确保——”

“听着，我不是要和你争论，隆巴顿。现在，我只能说，我们非常幸运能从今年的这堆破事里脱身。至于将来，我依然还是那个混蛋，而我肯定你依然是那个有史以来最大的傻帽——”

“喂，我不是他妈的傻冒”纳威傻兮兮地抗议。

“——但是，我保证我会牢记于心的，尽量多上点心。”

“很好。”

“——尽管我定期和一个格兰芬多上床，并且让她为我疯狂。”

纳威叹气道：“尽管你说的这些既粗鲁又无礼，从现在开始，我接受了。”

“很好。现在，”德拉科站直，“看上去我们这个时代最聪明的女巫拥有一些斯莱特林特质。而我要让斯莱特林再深入她的身体8英寸。”

“我们刚刚逃过了阿兹卡班和被学校开除，马尔福，你怎么还能满脑子做爱。”

德拉科嘲弄地笑笑，好像他说的话多么可笑，“你基本可以认为，我一直在想着做爱，隆巴顿。你难道没看到我那见鬼的未婚妻吗？我和她还有那两个笨蛋双雄逃亡了一整年，我可以肯定地说，没有什么比与死亡和危险擦肩而过更让她性欲高涨。”

“我不想知道这些，但是好吧”纳威说。

“如果你够聪明，你应该向我学习，赶紧去找丹娜·娜诺特。”

纳威深吸一口气，意识到根本没必要纠正他的生意伙伴。总有一天他会说对她的名字，“你这么觉得吗？”

“不，隆巴顿。用手撸三次远比和你喜欢的女孩做爱销魂多了。”

纳威想张嘴争辩，但意识到他是对的。他今天惊险躲过阿兹卡班。他做了危险又鲁莽的事情。他是个该死的格兰芬多。热血并骄傲。也许，古怪处男纳威，是时候上床了，不是双关语。

纳威轻笑走向主楼梯。他想去猫头鹰棚给汉娜送一封信，却正好撞上她。

“嗨，陌生人。”

“嗨，”他微笑着说，“我正想问你想不想一起吃晚饭。”

她微笑着说，“我在破釜酒吧吃过了。”

“破釜酒吧？你在对角巷做什么？”他和马尔福在乔治的店里的时候她也在那里吗？

“我有个面试。”

“在破釜酒吧？”

她转转眼珠，对他的迟钝报以微笑，“是的，你这个傻瓜。在破釜酒吧。是经理的位子。汤姆想退休了。”

“你说真的吗？听上去非常适合你。面试得怎么样？”

她愉快地笑着说，“我得到了这个职位。”

“汉娜，太棒了，”他把她举起来转圈并且亲她的脸颊，“我为你感到骄傲。”

他的反应让她咯咯笑，“我得学习点烧菜的技能。”

“你会掌握的。”

她得意地对他笑着说，“我们会成为一对烹饪大师。我管理酒吧，你制作那些让人飘飘欲仙的点心。”

纳威脸色沉下来。她刚刚是在说。。？“呃，我做。。什么？”

她咬住嘴唇，“我们能换个地方谈论这个么？我们现在。。。还在外面呢。”

“是的，恩。。”他揉着后颈，“让我们。。。”他简直不能思考。她是怎么知道的？他肯定没人知道他。

“你的房间。”

“啊？”

“为了隐私。”说真的，她是怎么知道的？

即使是在舒适熟悉的自己的寝室，他还是忍不住感到紧张。汉娜要跟她分手怎么办？

但是不会。她说了关于什么烹饪大师的之类地。也就是说她还是想和他在一起的，对吗？

汉娜坐在他的床上抓住他的手。“嗨，我几乎能看到一只神经过敏的车轮在你脑袋里飞转。你不必担心。我没有怪你对我隐瞒。”

“你没有吗？”感谢梅林。

“当然没有啦。我理解。”

“哦”，好吧，这好简单。“德拉科也没有告诉赫敏。我们一致认为这样最好。”

她点头，“减少知道的人数，这样也许很聪明。”

“我也许不应该这样麻烦。”他笑着问，“你知道多久了？”

她咬住嘴唇，“这个。。。你可能没意识到，但是你有时候闻上去有那种味道。。。我一开始没注意，但是后来我们开始。。你知道，”她脸红了，说不出口“到处瞎搞”，尽管这词已经够隐晦了。“我能够靠得更近。”

他挑起一只眉毛。“推理和诱惑地力量。”

她微笑，“我想是的。”她靠过去亲吻他。这是一个保证之吻，保证他们之间很好，尽管他一直对她保守秘密。

纳威松了一口气，把她拉近自己，亲吻开始变得。。升级。更激情。更欲望。就是。。升级了。

她笑着亲吻他，“纳威，”她轻声说，“我觉得我准备好了。”

他有四秒钟无法呼吸。“我。。呃。。”

“如果你不想没关系。”

“不不不不不，不是的。我想。非常想。只是。。。我从来没有。。。”

她再次用治愈的、保证的亲吻安抚他。“让我们一起解决，好吗？”

**

德拉科走到禁书区后面的老地方，他们激烈的罗曼史开始的地方，他第一次领略到赫敏格兰杰让成年男性尖叫的能力的地方。

毫无疑问，她正背靠书架，她的胸脯，为了所谓的“准备”工作，而上下起伏。他低吼一声，“该死的甜蜜。”

她一把抓住他的领带，两张嘴贴在一起。

“你这个。。。”亲吻，“淫荡的。。”亲吻，“邪恶的小骚货。”

她急切地回应他，手伸进他的裤子里迅速抓住他的老二。这感觉让他几乎吼出声。

“恩，哦，宝贝，你是个很坏很坏的坏女孩，是吗？”

她一边缓慢地上下撸动一边喘息，“是的，我很坏。”

当她一根手指扫过他滴水的龟头，他咬住嘴唇不让自己喊出声，。“我不准备施无声咒。你得接受教训。所以，让我看看你能有多安静。”

“恩，这取决于你，不是吗？”

“要是你以为我会让你轻松过关那你就是该死地疯了。”他轻轻咬住下唇。“我要把你操到神志不清。”

她的喉咙深处释放出痛苦的呜咽，“求你。”

他抓住她的下巴让她的脸尽量靠近却不亲上去，“跪下来用你的嘴巴。”

**  
“哦，纳威，你压到我头发了。”

“对不起，亲爱的。”他的拇指在她的私密处划过。他此前有过几次用手指为汉娜服务的经验，但每次都需要一些指示。他对此还不太熟练。“这样感觉怎么样。”

“很好。这样。。。这样感觉很好。你觉得可以。。恩。。进来一两根手指吗？我里面现在有点干了。”

“哦，是的。”混蛋，他总是忘记这部分，“现在怎么样？”

“恩，好多了。”

**  
德拉科看着自己的老二消失在赫敏漂亮的脸蛋里，忍不住闭上眼睛。“就是这样，宝贝，”他催促她。

她用舌头缠绕着他的顶端，他的嘴里冒出一连串极富创意的诅咒。“摸你自己，”他要求。“告诉我你有多喜欢为我口。”

她含着他的老二得意地笑起来，急切地听从。

“老天卧槽。。。”

她一边抚摸自己一边忍不住呻吟。。

“哦，操。”他拉开她的头，他知道要是让她继续，他马上就要射在她的嘴里。尽管他喜欢这么干，但是他说过要狠狠地操她。而他想严格地遵守诺言。

**  
“你还好吗？”

汉娜轻轻的喘息，“是的，有点。。有点痛，但是。。。”她勾住腿盘在他的腰上，“不要停。”

纳威往里面顶。他想闭上眼睛记住这个感觉，这个他现在正深埋于此的天堂的感觉。“我爱你。”

“你。。什么？”

他立刻停住了动作，“我。恩。。。”该死。“我不应该说这个。”

汉娜紧张地咬住嘴唇，“那么，你不是真心地？”

“不，我是真心地，我只是。。我没打算。。。”他叹气。现在谈论这个太尴尬了，他还在她里面。“你的感觉太好了，我只是。。。”

她微笑着拉近他并深深地吻住他，“我也爱你。”

“还好吗？”Lawrence Baker冲几个五年级劳文克拉打招呼，他们正坐在图书馆的一张桌子上努力学习，周围都是能量药水和分类整齐的学习笔记。OWL考试近在眼前，尽管他们已经非常用功地学习，但每个人还是觉得自己会考砸。Lawrence自己却不太在乎。他从袋子里掏出一只粉红的小苹果用袍子擦干净。

一个看上去满脸疲惫的像几天没睡的金发女孩对他怒目而视，“你一点都不担心吗，Lawrence？你不觉得你有必要学习吗？”

他咬了一口苹果耸耸肩，“不觉得”

哦，其他的劳文克拉对他鄙视极了。

这时，Janet Mantel走到桌子边上，穿着一件破破烂烂的T恤衫，上面还印着一个叫“狂暴”的朋克巫师乐团。“喂，Lawrence。Atkinson有没有来找过你？”

“是的，”他说，又慢慢地咬了一口苹果。

她翻了个白眼，“然后呢？”

他耸耸肩，“我猜马尔福不想再干了吧。”

Janet睁大眼睛扫了一眼周围，“Lawrence，忘记第6条规矩了吗？”

他继续耸耸肩，又咬了一口苹果，“我们不再帮他做事了。”

一个劳文克拉正抬头听他们的对话，明显抓住了关键，“你们知道吗，威森加摩正准备通过一项法案，大M很快就会合法化。”

Lawrence罕见地露出笑容，“终于，魔法部这帮没用的家伙做了件正确的事情。我只希望他们不要加上太多条条框框把我们的好事变成坏事。”

“他们会的”Janet说，“那些该死的家伙总是毁了所有的事情。”

“注意措辞，”Lawrence说，举起拳头和Janet庆祝。

“哦天哪，哦天哪，哦天哪。”一个戴着带边框眼睛的黑发男孩说，“我这页看了5遍了，什么都没记住。”

“你应该抽一口大烟，老兄。镇静一下。”Lawrence说。

他的鹰院同胞们集体翻起了白眼。“谁有时间干这个？”金发女孩问。“你自己除了当个药（毒）贩子什么都不想干，并不意味着我们其他人不想——”

砰，砰，砰。

拉文克拉们面面相觑，用眼神交流着“你听到了吗？”

砰，砰，砰。

“是我疯了吗？难道我把自己学傻了？”戴眼镜的男孩问。

砰！砰！砰！砰！

“这他妈的是什么鬼？”Janet问。

砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！

“声音是从图书馆后面传来的。”金发女孩判断道。

Lawrence耸耸肩继续咬了一口苹果，“可能只是有人在那打炮。”

**  
“哇哦！”纳威喘着气，大口呼吸。他没能坚持太久，但那毫无疑问是他做过的最棒的事情。“我们还能再来一次吗？”

汉娜咯咯笑了。不像纳威，她没有高潮。但是她一样很享受。这是很特殊的经历。非常甜蜜。这是和一个爱你并且也你爱着他的人做。总之，尽管她没能体验高潮，但这也基本满足了她对第一次的所有期待。纳威和她还有大把的时间一起发现研究对方的身体。

练习会变得完美。

“过来。”

**  
落日的最后一缕余晖也离开霍格沃茨。学生和老师们慢慢回到各自的房间，一个个肚皮胀满，头脑发涨。精疲力尽的家养小精灵在经历了狂暴的、没完没了地烹饪的一天之后，在他们的小床上昏睡过去。厄尼麦克米兰爱抚着胸前的男学生会主席徽章在床上蜷成一团。一群五年级劳文克拉学生用他们的魔杖设置了第二天一早起床学习的闹钟。德拉科和赫敏心满意足地相拥而眠，一人占据了床的一边，准备就这样彼此陪伴度过下半辈子。纳威关上床帘不让迪安和西蒙看到汉娜睡在他身边。Evan Atkinson自恋地对着镜子折腾他的头发，他猜测德拉科用的就是这款护发产品，临上床的时候还想着是不是要把头发也染成金色。Janet Mantel正在奋笔疾书一份措辞严厉的信，在信里她宣称要是魔法部不通过大M合法化的法案，她就要组织破坏性极大的抗议活动，这会给他们增加大量的案头工作。Lawrence Baker终于吃完了他的苹果。

城堡一片安静祥和。一切安好。

“有人吗？”厨房里传来嘶哑的声音，“谁能把Gimpy从天花板上放下来吗？任何人？”

**  
纳威早早醒过来。他感觉有什么不一样了。他感到焕然一新。

他和深爱的姑娘完成了第一次。他的账户上比昨天多了上万的金加隆。他有一个绝好的商业计划正要上线。而且他非常肯定德拉克马尔福是他最好的朋友。

他忍不住想要大笑。生活。。真的是意想不到。

他走到操场上享受这全新的一天。很久以来的第一次，他不再感到焦虑。事实上，他的生活没有产生什么变化。他走着走着来到温室门口，他养育他的宝贝们的地方。毕业之后他得找个新的地方，他要种更多。

这真让人兴奋。

但显然，他不是唯一一个决定在这个早晨散步的人，“德拉科？”

“嗨，隆巴顿。”

“睡得不好？”

德拉科微笑，“我睡得非常棒。”

“恶心。不想听到这个。”

奸笑。“你呢？你散发出了那种光”

“什么光？”

“就好像你刚被人操了”他从口袋里掏出一根烟卷，用魔杖点燃。

纳威忍不住笑了，“闭嘴。”

“呃哈。”德拉科深吸一口，“芭芭娜沙博终于帮你开苞了？”

“是汉娜艾--”马尔福把烟卷递给他，他笑了，“是啊，是的。他吸一口，“这真是好东西啊。”

“你的功劳，哥们。你种的好东西。”德拉科接过烟卷，“那么”他吸了一口，“我在想，我马上就要结婚了。”

德拉科淡淡地说，“你要做我的伴郎吗？”

这真是大大出乎意料。但在经历了这么多之后，纳威只能点头，“当然。”

“很好。”德拉科又吸一口，没说话。

纳威接过烟卷。“如果我们要继续种这个的话我们需要一个新的地方。”

“我们可以用马尔福庄园的场地。那里很大。私密性强。而且家养小精灵有事可干，否则他们会把我折磨致死的。”

“听上去很好。”纳威说，点点头，把最后一口吸完。“这次我们五五分成。一开始就应该这样，真的。你做的事情我永远做不了。”

德拉科耸耸肩。“我不关心钱。只是为了找些乐子。”

纳威干笑，“这真的是该死地有乐子，是不是。”

德拉科严厉地看了他一眼，“赫敏说明年魔法部会把它合法化。到时候会有一个专门的部门来天天盯着我们，让我们遵守各种规矩，但我们不会做冒险的事情，不要进阿兹卡班。”

纳威恶作剧般的笑着说，“让他们和Whimsy打交道，也许他们就不会来骚扰我们了。”

德拉斯窃笑。“准备好了建立一个帝国吗，隆巴顿？”

太阳从黑湖上升起。早起的鸟儿啾啾鸣叫。新的一天开始了。

“我准备好了。”


End file.
